


misplaced miracle

by hanknow (liknow)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Awkwardness, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dildos, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Santa, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, Shy Bang Chan, Shy Lee Minho | Lee Know, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liknow/pseuds/hanknow
Summary: Chan jokingly buys his best friend a pink dildo for this year's Secret Santa and ishorrifiedwhen the gift accidentally falls into the hands of his innocent boyfriend.in other words: Minho and Chan test the bounds of their vanilla sex life, and a Christmas mistake turns into a Christmas miracle.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 44
Kudos: 426
Collections: october☆sparkle: minchan ficfest





	misplaced miracle

**Author's Note:**

> hello and happy (late) holidays!
> 
> this fic is based on october sparkle: minchan ficfest's prompt **#65**. the event twitter is right [here](https://twitter.com/MinchanFicfest), so please go support our lovely mod and all of the writers! here's the prompt:
> 
> `“I bought my friend a neon pink dildo as a gag gift but I accidentally got the presents mixed up and gave it to you instead and now I have to awkwardly explain what happened”`

This year’s Secret Santa gathering had been going great, until it happened.

 _It_ meaning the moment Minho peered in the gift bag pressed into his hands, the outer tag saying _Love, Chan_ , and found in it nothing other than a long, neon pink dildo that glistened under the rainbow lights strung around the couple’s Christmas tree.

Someone here had made a _horrible_ mistake.

Chan had purchased the item the day before from a local sex shop, alongside a packet of condoms for him and his very much vanilla boyfriend. But the problem was… the neon pink dildo was not meant for himself _nor_ his very much vanilla boyfriend.

It was meant for his best friend _Changbin._ It was meant to be a _joke_. It was meant to make everyone _laugh_.

And instead, here they sat—the group of eight friends—each one of them dead silent as they watched Minho's ears bloom with crimson red.

“ _Oh_ ,” he whispered, slowly looking up to lock eyes with his equally flustered boyfriend. “Thanks, _hyung_.”

“I—” Chan spluttered. What was he supposed to do? Tell them all the truth? Go along with what had happened? Before his rattled brain cells could come to a consensus, the group was breaking out into fits of laughter—and _not_ the type of laughter he’d had in mind while browsing that sex store.

“Holy shit,” Hyunjin giggled, practically falling onto Jeongin’s lap.

“Damn, hyung, I didn’t know you had it in you!”

“Who would’ve thought?”

“Look how cute Minho is all flustered!”

Chan tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible. Sure, his cheeks were flaming beyond question, but no one in the group seemed to even slightly suspect that this gift had been a misplacement.

He didn’t know if that made him feel better or worse.

“Psst, hyung,” Felix whispered from beside Chan as the others continued to wolf whistle and poke at Minho’s pink cheeks. He leaned in close. “That wasn’t for Minho, was it?”

Chan’s head snapped toward his. Was Felix a mind reader? Or had he been that obvious?

“ _I’m_ the one that got Minho’s gift,” the younger added.

Oh. Right. If Minho had mistakenly received the gift meant for _Changbin_ , then that meant the gift meant for _Minho_ would be going to Changbin, naturally.

“…Yeah,” Chan whispered back. “It was for Changbin. I wanna die.”

Felix giggled quietly, elbowing Chan in amusement.

“At least he doesn’t seem to, um, hate it?”

Chan looked across the circle to his boyfriend, whose cheeks were still aflame. He bit back a smile watching Minho snap at the others who teased him but quickly tensed when their eyes suddenly met, an unreadable glint passing over Minho’s irises.

He must’ve known. Of _course_ he knew. Chan did his best to stare back with his most desperate, apologetic eyes, silently screaming _This wasn't my fault_ , but then Minho was looking away again to crawl over and shove Jisung, who hadn’t stopped cackling since he’d opened the gift bag, onto the ground.

Fuck. Chan was fucked.

“You’re fucked,” Seungmin piped up from beside him. Chan’s eyes widened. Was _Seungmin_ a mind reader?

“Wha—? What do you mean?”

“I eavesdropped on you and Felix.”

Chan let out a deep sigh. At least Seungmin couldn’t hear the hundreds of thoughts that raced through his head at the sight of his boyfriend flustered and squirming across the room. 

“Also,” Seungmin continued. “Never in a million years would you have the guts to buy a dildo for you and Minho.”

Chan scowled. “You don’t know that!” he replied, voice high and squeaky. Seungmin only raised an eyebrow in response.

Okay, maybe he had a point.

Chan and Minho had sex a pretty normal amount. They’d been dating for several months, and beforehand they’d been friends for years. The pair loved each other unconditionally, before and after they’d gotten together. There was never anything uncomfortable nor uncertain in their relationship.

 _However_ , they were beyond shy when it came to anything sexual. The wildest thing they’d done was the occasional shower sex—which blew Chan’s mind every time, by the way. But they were fine with that; they were content. Their sex was good, and their relationship was healthy, so what need did they have to switch things up?

Their friends, on the other hand, had a lot to say on the subject. They always poked fun at them, claimed they were way kinkier than they knew. Changbin would say something along the lines of _If you're not going to be honest with each other, I'll do it for you_ to Chan only to end up in a chokehold.

Honest with each other? They _were_ honest. There was nothing else to be honest about. They didn't need anything more than they had. Minho had no desire of pushing past their shy boundaries, nor did Chan.

Right?

Seungmin leaned in to whisper, “You _do_ know it’s not a crime to want to use a dildo on your own boyfriend, don't you?”

Chan tensed.

“Wha—I—Of course I know that,” he muttered, and his ears must’ve been a concerning shade of red by now. “That’s not—What does that have to do with anything?”

“It has to do with the fact that you look like you’re going to pass out, while Minho is over there blushing like an anime girl.”

Chan narrowed his eyes at his friend, unsure of how to reply, then bitterly shifted his body so he was facing Felix instead. Seungmin only scoffed in response.

Once the laughter had subsided, the group carried on with their Secret Santa like nothing had happened. Changbin received a gold necklace that was meant for Minho, and it would’ve looked _lovely_ against Minho’s soft skin, his smoothly-cut collarbone, the hollow of his throat—but that wasn’t the point.

The point was the necklace hadn’t fallen in Minho’s hands.

Instead, _the neon pink dildo_ had.

Chan fought the urge to run off to their room and hide the moment they were done opening presents. There was no point; everyone else had seemed to move on from the incident, anyway. But he _did_ manage to avoid any sort of confrontation with his boyfriend for the remainder of the party. 

It took several long hours before everyone began to trickle out of the apartment, and Chan didn’t know if he was grateful for that fact or not. On one hand, it prolonged whatever painfully awkward interaction was going to occur between him and Minho the moment they were left alone. But on the other hand, it had him on edge, practically vibrating from nerves as the hours passed and he continued stealing glances at Minho, who’d blush every time their eyes met and trail off of whatever conversation he was in the middle of.

By the time the last of their guests were ready to leave, Chan was _shaking_. Changbin patted him on the shoulder lovingly and leaned in to whisper, “You can do it, hyung. Have fun.”

Part of him wanted to yank Changbin to the side and lay the whole situation on him—explain how that dildo was supposed to be going out the door with _him_ and never returning, not staying cozy under Chan and Minho’s Christmas tree—but his friend was already past the threshold and snickering as he headed down the hall.

And then there was the soft click of the door, followed by a horrific stretch of silence.

Chan swallowed. Minho was over by the tree, fiddling with one of the ornaments. Stalling. For a few minutes, Chan fought his brain to conjure words. What should he say? Did Minho know it wasn’t his fault? That it was meant for Changbin? Was he annoyed that Chan didn’t speak up during the unwrapping? Was he _angry?_

Before Chan’s brain could help him out, Minho finally turned and met his eyes from across the room, a shy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Hi.”

Chan’s lips parted in surprise. Okay, so Minho didn’t seem _angry_ , at least. But that didn’t erase the god-awful awkwardness that was bound to ensue while Chan explained the situation, and it sure didn’t erase the erratic heartbeat in his chest when Minho started to shuffle across the room.

“Hey,” he finally replied, pupils dilating when Minho stopped in front of him and wrapped his arms around his neck for an unexpected hug. Chan froze, then sighed against him, wrapping his arms tightly around Minho’s torso and stuffing his face into the younger’s hoodie.

Nothing out of the ordinary, so far.

“I missed you,” Minho mumbled into his neck. Chan pulled away with a confused laugh.

“What?”

Minho raised his eyebrows. “Y’know, since you spent our whole party avoiding me.”

Chan’s eyes widened. So Minho _was_ mad? Shit, shit, shit—

“I’m just kidding, Channie, don’t look so scared.” Minho leaned in to peck his lips.

“I—I wasn’t, I just—”

Minho giggled and kissed his lips again. Chan let out a deep breath, and his heartrate finally started evening out. This was fine. Minho wasn’t mad, and he was finally calming down enough to explain the mishap.

“So,” Minho started before Chan could, tightening his arms around Chan’s neck and kissing his cheek now. Chan felt dizzy from all of the sudden affections, but he couldn’t let any of it distract him. He had to get this over with.

“So.” He cleared his throat, then gave an embarrassed laugh. “I’m really sorry. I don’t know who fucked up the presents, but it _genuinely_ wasn't me. It was supposed to go to Changbin, and…” He trailed off, eyebrows furrowing as Minho’s face fell into an expression of horror.

“...Oh.”

“What?” Chan squeezed his boyfriend’s waist, panicking when Minho’s arms left his neck. “What’s wrong?”

Minho was _bright red_. His eyes met the ground, and he swayed a little on his feet, biting his lip. Chan was more startled at the sight than he’d been at the gift-opening earlier.

“Minho, what is it?” he released Minho’s waist and moved to cup his face instead, forcing their eyes to lock. “Why do you look as embarrassed as me now?”

“Because it’s _embarrassing_ ,” Minho mumbled.

“ _What_ is?” Chan laughed nervously. “Babe, _I’m_ the one that accidentally gave you—”

“I didn’t think it was an accident.”

Chan froze.

Oh.

“Oh,” he breathed. Suddenly the kisses Minho had left earlier were making his lips burn.

Minho—Minho had thought—

“Yeah.”

“I mean—” Chan swallowed hard. Was he reading this correctly? Did Minho seem… Did he almost seem _upset_ that Chan hadn’t seriously meant to give it to him? “Did you—” His head started to spin. “You didn’t _want_ it to be an accident?”

Minho’s eyes quickly flitted up to his, then back to the ground before Chan could read them.

“ _Minho?_ ”

“...No, not really.”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Minho—Minho had wanted—

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chan swore, and _that_ had Minho’s eyes meeting his again—he didn’t tend to swear a lot, unless he and Minho were, well, up to certain things.

“Fuck?” Minho echoed softly.

“ _Yeah_ , fuck,” he whispered. His thumbs stroked Minho’s cheeks in attempt to rid the younger of some of his embarrassment. “I just… didn’t realize. I didn’t realize you wanted something like that.”

Minho shrugged. “It’s whatever.”

Chan frowned. It wasn’t _whatever_. He’d spent ages under the impression that Minho had no wishes to try anything outside of their typical sex routine. If he’d known his boyfriend had any interest in using a _dildo_ —

Fuck. He’d probably have bought it ages ago, and _not_ for Changbin.

He took in a deep breath. “Do you wanna go get it?” he murmured, leaning forward and kissing Minho’s forehead. His boyfriend’s eyes widened in confusion.

“Huh?”

Chan smiled, and he knew his ears were red, but he didn’t care about that right now.

“Do you wanna go get the dildo?”

Minho spluttered for a moment, hands subconsciously reaching forward to bunch in Chan’s shirt.

“You—You mean—?”

“Do you wanna try it out, Minho?” Chan clarified, eyes crinkling in amusement. God, his boyfriend was so fucking _cute_ , and he’d probably be so _pretty_ writhing against their white sheets with that cursed neon pink thing pressed into him— _Fuck._

Maybe Chan would end up glad those presents got mixed up.

“Well, um.” Minho was clearly biting back a smile. “Do _you_ wanna? Or are you just saying that?”

Chan narrowed his eyes at the words.

“Why would I just say that?” He stepped a little closer so he could kiss Minho, soft and slow, wanting to wash all of the insecurity from his boyfriend’s face. “You know me. I’d pass out saying anything like that, if I didn’t mean it.”

Minho giggled against his lips.

“I _wanna_ ,” Chan said for emphasis. “I wanna try it, on you. If you’re okay with that.”

Minho’s cheeks flamed. “I—Um, yes? Yes.”

Chan pulled away with a soft smile and squeezed at his boyfriend's warm cheeks. Then, with a surge of confidence overtaking him, he grabbed Minho’s waist and hauled him off the ground, making the younger yelp as their lips collided.

Minho let out a surprised gasp into his mouth and wrapped his legs around Chan's torso, fingers curling into his hair. Chan smiled, shyly tilting his head to deepen the kiss before he reluctantly disconnected their lips and put Minho back on the ground.

“Go get the bag, I’ll find the lube.”

Minho nodded dazedly and stumbled off toward the Christmas tree, and Chan tried not to laugh at how adorable he looked. Heart pounding, he darted to their room and searched through the drawers of their nightstand before he located a half-empty bottle of lube. _Strawberry_.

He remembered when Minho had first asked if they could buy flavored lube instead of the standard—only about a month ago, actually. He also remembered nearly blacking out at the feeling of Minho’s tongue all over him that night.

Now it was _his_ turn to make Minho black out.

He whipped around the second he heard Minho enter the room again and lunged for him, suddenly desperate to have his hands on his boyfriend again. Minho squeaked against his mouth, dropping the gift bag to the floor and pulling Chan closer, easily letting the elder pick him up and deposit him on the bed.

Chan then moved away to grab the bag off the floor, carefully pulling out the dildo and placing it on the bed next to Minho. He watched his boyfriend’s eyes follow the toy, then noticed his hands trembling a little where they were placed in his lap.

“You’re shaking,” he murmured, taking Minho’s hands in his. He dipped down to give the younger a softer kiss, standing between his parted legs. “You sure about this?”

Minho craned his neck to chase his lips, and instead of responding right away, he tightened his hold on one of Chan’s hands and slowly slid it down until it was pressed right over his crotch, and— _oh_. Minho was hard.

Chan hadn’t even touched him yet, and Minho was hard.

He wanted this that badly?

“Please,” Minho whispered against his mouth, voice soft and timid, and Chan nearly groaned at the single word. He kissed Minho harder, pulling his boyfriend’s shirt up his chest as he did.

“Take off your clothes and lie back, baby.”

Minho blinked in surprise at the command but scurried back to the headboard, throwing his shirt over the side of the bed once he settled down and shyly inching his sweatpants and boxers down his thighs.

Chan crawled up after him with the bottle of lube in one hand, smiling at the sight of Minho’s cock hard against his stomach.

“Don’t _laugh_ at me, Channie." Minho pouted. His neck was flushed.

“I’m not laughing,” Chan argued, settling between Minho’s thighs and pressing a kiss to the head of his cock to draw out a gasp. “You’re so needy, it’s hot.”

“ _Shush_ ,” Minho whined, clearly unexpecting of the words.

Chan only smiled again and pushed Minho’s thighs apart, tugging one of them over his shoulder so he could press kisses up the inner parts of it.

He loved Minho’s thighs. Shit, he could spend all fucking Christmas running his hands and lips along them, if they had the time.

But they didn’t have the time, not now. Chan had other plans. Last second plans, but plans nonetheless.

“Why don’t you put a pillow under your hips?” he suggested, breath tickling Minho’s skin. Minho nodded with a swallow and blindly reached behind him to snatch a pillow. Chan helped lift him off the bed enough to slide it under him, completely endeared by Minho’s clumsy movements and shaky hands. “That okay?”

“Yes,” Minho whispered. Chan pressed a kiss to his hipbone, then pushed himself onto his knees and focused his attention on the bottle of lube.

“Can I finger you?” he asked, meeting Minho’s eyes for an answer before he began to coat his fingers.

“Please.” 

For a few seconds, it was silent aside from the sound of Chan fumbling with the bottle and spreading the substance across his fingers, but then Minho was gasping loud as Chan spread his thighs more and circled two wet fingers around his rim.

“ _Chan_ ,” he breathed.

“Gonna go slow,” Chan murmured. He firmly held onto one of Minho’s thighs to keep himself steady while he cautiously slid one finger in. It went in easily—they _did_ have sex regularly enough, despite what their friends believed—and Minho immediately let out a whimper, hips grinding down.

“Do two.”

Chan laughed quietly. “Not yet, angel.”

Minho met his gaze with a glare, but his eyes quickly widened when Chan scooted back and lowered himself to the mattress, face pushing between Minho’s thighs and—

“ _Channie_.”

Minho’s body twitched when Chan’s tongue swept across Minho’s hole, right beside his finger. He let out a soft cry, thighs shaking as Chan continued to lick, using his free hand to spread Minho apart more and push his tongue in alongside the one finger.

“Chan _—Fuck_.”

Chan pulled his mouth away to offer his boyfriend a sweet smile, then began to press in two fingers. Again, it was an easy stretch, but it was more prominent than the last, for Minho’s back was arching off the bed, a choked noise leaving his throat.

“You’re okay, baby,” Chan teased, loving how overwhelmed Minho was already, his hands gripping at his own hair. Perks of their average sex life: any and every touch had Minho falling to pieces.

“More.”

“Not yet.”

Minho huffed but cried out when Chan started pumping his fingers, then dipping down and licking around Minho’s rim again.

“Pl-Please.”

Chan didn’t know what Minho was pleading for, but he groaned nonetheless, moving his hand to stretch him more quickly—though he wasn’t nearly done.

He knew damn well he’d probably faint at the sight of Minho stuffed up with that dildo, so he planned to put off that image for as long as possible and work Minho up to incoherence in the meantime.

It had been a while since he’d spent so much time on foreplay like this, and now he couldn’t remember why. It was _addicting_. _Minho_ was addicting.

He withdrew his fingers again, ignoring Minho’s whine of discontent and using both hands to spread his boyfriend as he leaned back in and pushed his tongue in fully, now. Minho choked out a gasp in surprise, body squirming under Chan’s hold, hands rushing to bury themselves in Chan’s hair.

Chan moaned against his rim, both at the feeling of his hair being tugged and at the sweet taste of strawberries. Minho’s noises were even sweeter—high, airy, and coming much more frequently when Chan began to thoroughly fuck him with his tongue.

“Please, Chan, _please_ ,” Minho cried, hips stuttering, thighs shaking. Chan continued to ignore him, digging his nails into Minho’s thighs and suckling at his rim as he continued to move his tongue. “ _Channie_.”

Eventually, Chan relented and pulled away, wiping his wet mouth with the back of his hand and nearly falling over at the sight of Minho with his face flushed and eyes glassy from pleasure, hair forming a messy halo around his head.

“Pretty baby,” he mused, and Minho let out a tiny whimper at the praise. Chan tore his eyes away from the sight and reached over to coat his fingers in lube again, since most of it had rubbed off on Minho’s thigh, and sat back up to press three fingers into him at once.

Minho moaned brokenly, mouth falling open.

“Is it too much?” Chan rubbed his thigh soothingly and curled his fingers just barely, grinning when Minho gasped loud and rutted his hips up.

Minho shook his head against the pillow, moaning again as Chan began to fuck him steadily with his fingers. His cock was leaking against his stomach, and Chan subconsciously reached forward and wrapped his hand around it to give it a few strokes.

“ _Chan!_ ” Minho cried, hips bucking again. He squirmed relentlessly. “No— _No_ , I’ll come.” His eyes flew open then to meet Chan’s, lips forming a pout. “Please, I’m ready, _please_.”

Chan let out a shaky breath, eyes wide at the sight; Minho seemed _unreal_ sometimes. He let go of Minho’s cock and fucked him with his fingers a few more times before slowly pulling them out and turning back to grab the dildo. He squeezed his hand around it, breath catching in his throat at the thought of finally using it on Minho. 

But then he dropped it for the moment and crawled on top of his boyfriend. “You in there, sweetheart?” He pressed a kiss to Minho’s damp forehead and cupped his face with both hands, giggling when the younger’s face contorted at the feeling of Chan’s lube-covered fingers pressed to his cheek.

“Mhm.” Minho puckered his lips for a kiss which Chan readily gave him. He ran his fingers (the clean ones) through Minho’s soft hair and slowly licked into his mouth, moaning when Minho somehow snaked a hand between them and palmed at his cock through his sweatpants.

This wasn’t about him, though.

He had to make Minho fall apart on that dildo.

“Can you get on your hands and knees for me, baby?” he asked softly. He figured that was the best way to go; for one, he’d be able to see what he was doing, and secondly, he wouldn’t have to worry about fainting at the sight of Minho’s blissed out features while he wrecked him.

Minho inhaled sharply but nodded at the request. He shakily pushed himself onto his elbows and started to roll himself over, and Chan nearly died taking in his boyfriend’s flushed face for the last time before he was completely turned away.

“Good boy,” he whispered, blushing as soon as the words left his mouth, then smiling when they made his boyfriend shiver.

He squeezed at Minho’s ass for a moment, admiring the sight in front of him but knowing Minho would get too flustered if he spent too much time just staring, so he breathed in deeply in preparation and wrapped his fingers around the dildo once and for all.

“I’m gonna die,” he heard Minho mumble softly during the bout of silence as he thoroughly slicked up the toy, and he let out a startled laugh, bending forward to press a kiss against the younger’s spine.

“I’ll make sure it’s a good death, baby,” he replied. “Gonna send you straight to heaven.”

“God,” Minho choked out. “You’re so cheesey— _oh!_ ”

Minho’s body tensed in anticipation when the silicone toy pressed up against his hole but soon relaxed when Chan rubbed and squeezed at his hip with his free hand.

“Okay?” Chan checked one last time.

“ _Please_ , hyung.”

Chan shuddered at the desperation in his tone. Minho shuddered as well, and the softest, most beautiful cry echoed in Chan’s ears as he slowly guided the dildo inside.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Chan whispered. His eyes were wide, solely fixated on the way Minho’s ass stretched around the neon pink, as if it were meant to take it in. “Fuck. _Fuck_.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Minho repeated. His body trembled with shudders; he looked as though he’d collapse onto the sheets at any moment, and Chan hadn’t even started fucking him with the toy yet. “Move, you can move.”

“Sweetheart, you sure?”

“It’s hardly bigger than your dick.”

Chan flushed bright red.

“As you wish,” he giggled, still holding onto Minho’s hip as he drew the dildo out partially then quickly thrusted it back in. Minho’s breath hitched at the movement, and his fingers bunched up in the sheets.

“More.”

“So demanding,” Chan teased, but Minho didn’t need to beg him at all—he _himself_ would’ve begged just to see this image before his eyes. He started moving his hand steadily now, thrusting the dildo into Minho as if he’d done it a million times before.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Minho breathed, voice soft and whiny. His arms and legs were shaking intensely just from holding himself up for the past few minutes, and Chan was prepared to see him collapse at any moment.

If he was being honest, he kind of _wanted_ to see him collapse.

He sped up his movements with a newfound goal, smiling and feeling heat creep up his spine when Minho’s soft cries grew louder.

“Is this okay, baby?” He released his grip on Minho’s hip to snake his hand under his torso and shyly rub over one of his nipples.

Minho whined in response, and the noise headed straight to Chan’s cock. The younger’s whole body shook, knees nearly giving out. Chan smiled at the sight and wrapped his arm under Minho’s torso to steady him.

“Try to stay still, baby, can you?” he murmured. He almost felt sadistic over how much he loved watching Minho tremble as he tried to keep himself upright, but he couldn’t help himself.

Minho was adorable. Chan... Chan wanted to wreck him.

To be honest, despite his healthy libido, he didn’t normally have thoughts like this. But _god_ , something about seeing Minho all desperate with the dildo filling him up—which was such a _sight_ , considering he never really had a view like this when he fucked his boyfriend—was pushing him to his breaking point.

“Mm,” Minho mumbled, seemingly incoherent from the way Chan was rapidly fucking him with the toy and drawing choked whimpers from his throat. “ _Channie_.”

“Shhh.” Chan bit back a smile; Minho’s small, whiny voice did unspeakable things to him. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart.”

“ _Ah_ ,” Minho mewled, either at the unexpected praise or the way Chan slightly angled his wrist. “Faster, please?”

Chan groaned at the soft request. He wanted to give in, he really, _really_ did.

…But he also really, _really_ wanted to see Minho fall apart a little longer.

“No, not yet.” He let out a soft chuckle when Minho cried loudly in protest. “Be patient for me, okay?”

“’Kay,” Minho sighed, and Chan couldn’t help but speed up the thrusts just a _tiny_ bit, too endeared by how obedient Minho was. He didn’t regret his decision; Minho’s head dropped down suddenly, face pushing into his own arm in attempt to stifle his gasps.

“Cute,” Chan whispered to himself. He fixed his gaze on his movements, then, watching with wide eyes as the dildo disappeared into Minho. His hand slid to the younger’s thigh, squeezing it while he angled the toy up and thrusted it deeper than before.

“ _Chan_ ,” Minho practically sobbed. His knees gave out before Chan could catch him, forcing him to drop onto the bed. Chan took in the sight with awe, letting Minho bury his face in the sheets and rut against the mattress for a few seconds.

“Look at you,” he breathed. He’d stopped moving the dildo, distracted by the sight of Minho squirming below him, rubbing his cock into the sheets, and probably not even _consciously_. “Come back here, baby.” He wrapped his arm under Minho’s torso again and attempted to tug him up, but the younger didn’t budge. He giggled at that—Minho was so _gone_ already. “Minho, love.”

Minho just moaned into the sheets, fingers bunching into the fabric. Chan began to pull the dildo out slowly, which made him yelp in protest.

“Shhh,” Chan hushed. tugging him up again. “C’mon baby, I know you can do it.”

Minho pushed himself back up after a moment, then wiggled his ass a little, silently asking Chan to resume.

“There you go, good boy.” Chan smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his tailbone. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Minho breathed out, and Chan could see his ears turn red at the sudden display of affection. “Please, hyung.”

Chan hummed and spread Minho apart with one hand so he could easily slide the dildo back in. He started his thrusts immediately, almost choking at the downright angelic sounds leaving Minho’s lips.

“Faster?”

“Okay, baby,” Chan relented, gritting his teeth while he started to pound the pink dildo into Minho. He knew he’d be feeling an ache in his arm later on, but it was well worth it. For now, bit his lip in concentration and adjusted the angle of the dildo and— _oh_. He found it.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Minho sobbed, body jolting the moment the dildo brushed up against his prostate. “Fuck, _hyung_.”

“Does that feel good, baby?”

“ _Yes_.”

Minho sounded close to _tears_. Chan groaned under his breath, then removed the dildo once again, nearly coming in his pants at the sound of Minho’s choked whine.

“Let me put you on your back, angel,” he whispered, all too desperate to watch Minho’s features contort with pleasure now. Minho let out a weak hum but eagerly obliged, finally collapsing to the mattress and letting Chan’s hands gently roll him over.

Chan’s lips parted in surprise.

Minho—Minho was fucking _gorgeous_.

“Oh, baby boy,” he breathed, nearly tearing up at the sight of Minho all flushed and pretty, lips a beautiful dark pink, likely from being bitten to stifle noises. His eyes were glassy with tears and hazy with pleasure, and his hair was tousled, falling in his face cutely.

Chan couldn’t stop himself from surging down and kissing the life out of him.

Minho whimpered into his mouth, happily accepting Chan’s tongue against his. His shaky hands reached up and cupped the elder’s face, nails digging in just slightly. Chan smiled into the kiss, knowing how overwhelmed his boyfriend was been feeling.

After a minute, he squeezed Minho's hands and gently removed them from the sides of his face so he could sit up again and stare down at him. He could’ve drowned in the sight _forever_.

But then Minho let out a needy little whine, quickly pulling him back to reality, so he dipped down and pressed one more kiss to Minho's lips before picking up the dildo again.

"Spread your thighs for me, love," he whispered, unable to part his eyes from the image of Minho spread out below him, his hole pink and glistening with lube. He subconsciously reached down with his free hand and traced Minho's rim with his pointer finger, nearly fainting at the broken moan that left Minho's mouth.

"Stop teasing me," he mumbled, hips stuttering against Chan's finger. Chan bit his lip, doing his best to hide the fond smile tugging at his lips. " _Channie_."

"Okay, okay." Chan cautiously took ahold of one of Minho's thighs and bent it so it was angled up toward his chest. Minho choked out a quiet gasp, caught off guard by the sudden position, then a breathy cry when Chan pressed the dildo all the way in with ease.

" _Oh_." Minho's eyes squeezed shut, face scrunching up adorably when Chan experimentally began thrusting the toy again. " _Chan_..."

"My pretty baby," Chan cooed, speeding up his hand to match the pace he was at earlier. Minho moaned loud, teeth clamping down on his lip to try and stifle the sound. Chan swore he could see tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, and for some unknown reason, the idea made heat flare up his spine.

He tried to give Minho's thigh a reassuring squeeze. "You okay, baby?" He slowed down his thrusts again, just in case Minho was becoming too overwhelmed by the sensations.

" _Don't stop!_ " Minho cried. His eyes flew open, and a few tears leaked out involuntarily, making Chan’s stomach flip over. He didn't have to be told twice. Instantly, he pounded the dildo into Minho, shuddering when the younger moaned, his back trying to arch off the bed.

"You're so precious," Chan whispered, as though he was watching Minho curled up asleep rather than splayed out with his ass full. "Baby, look at me." He softened his voice, somewhat embarrassed at how demanding he was acting today. "Can you look at me?"

Minho whimpered but fixed his glassy eyes on Chan, sucking on his lower lip in embarrassment. His cheeks were the prettiest shade of pink, almost complementary to the shade of the dildo, and Chan had the sudden urge to press kisses to his skin until it burned.

He slowed down his thrusts to be slightly more controlled and dipped down to brush his lips against each of Minho's damp cheeks, quickly followed up by his lips. Minho didn't hesitate to thread his fingers through Chan's hair again and tug at it while the elder licked into his mouth.

"You're perfect," Chan whispered against his lips, gently sucking on the yonger’s tongue. Minho moaned; his fingers tightened their grip on his hair.

"Faster, Channie," he whispered, voice timid. "Please, _please_ , I'll do anything."

Chan's stomach twisted again. "Oh yeah?" he hummed, pulling away to grin. He was only joking though—Chan wanted to see him wrecked just as much as Minho wanted to _be_ wrecked, if not more.

He pulled back to sit on his knees again and start moving his hand rapidly, unable to see anything aside from a blur of pink as he practically _plowed_ the toy into Minho. The lewd sounds of his movements coupled with Minho's loud whines... _God_.

Chan was starting to think his sweatpants would tear open with how hard he was straining against his boxers.

His wrist was really starting to ache now, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Minho was writhing on the bed, staccato whimpers leaving his throat, eyes squeezing shut again on their own accord.

"Chan," he cried. " _Chan_."

Chan groaned and dove down again to kiss messily across Minho's sweaty neck, pushing his thigh up to his chest more firmly now. Minho moaned again, a high-pitched sound going straight into Chan's ear and straight down to his cock.

" _Channie_."

Chan sucked at his sweet skin, hushing him quietly.

"Hyung, I—"

"Shhh, good boy," Chan murmured, sitting back up to focus on fucking the toy into Minho better. "You're doing so well, sweetheart."

"No, I'm—" Minho's hips jolted. "Close, _close_."

Chan smiled down at him, rubbing soothing circles into Minho's thigh with his thumb.

"I know you are, baby. I've got you."

" _Chan._ "

Chan couldn't stop himself from kissing the younger again, almost too overwhelmed by the pretty sight below him. He feared if he looked too long he'd black out and forget the rest of this experience.

He could _not_ let that happen.

"I’ve got you, baby," he repeated, pecking Minho's lips. "Let me take care of you."

"Please, _please_."

"Shhh, almost there." Chan peppered kisses across Minho's cheeks then pulled back and released the younger's thigh to wrap his hand around his cock instead.

Minho practically shrieked on contact; his hips stuttered both against the dildo and Chan's hand.

"Sensitive baby," Chan whispered, giving Minho's leaking cock a few strokes. However, part of him didn't want to make his boyfriend come just yet, so he pulled his hand back shortly after and moved it to pin one of Minho's hips to the bed.

Now, he _really_ focused his efforts on the pink dildo, angling it as best as he could using his knowledge of Minho's body, and he was seemingly successful, if the way Minho's jaw went slack and eyes rolled back were anything to go by.

He kept thrusting to hit that spot over and over, breaths coming out labored just from watching Minho fall apart at the seams.

" _Ah!_ " Minho tried squirming under his grip, but Chan's strength was paying off at the moment. "Channie, please, please, _please_."

Chan resisted the urge to coo at him. "You gonna come, baby?"

Minho nodded clumsily, head thrashing against the pillow. Chan shuddered.

He and Minho never really had _roles_ in their sex life. They took turns; they had good sex. That was all there was to it. But Chan couldn't deny that seeing Minho pushed to this point was driving him _insane_. It made him want to completely take apart his boyfriend, destroy him in ways he'd never even considered before today.

He really, _really_ didn't want this to end.

So he tried his luck.

He slowed his hand, easing his hold on Minho's hip to rub at his stomach. "Can you wait a little longer for me, angel?"

Minho's eyes blinked open instantly. He rolled his hips down against the dildo, a desperately confused cry departing his lips.

"Wha—?"

Chan took a deep breath, cheeks red. He spoke quickly. "Let me play with you a little more, baby."

Minho moaned loud at the words, thighs twitching. "Chan," he whispered brokenly. "Fuck, _please_ , need to come."

"Shhh, I know." He kept his thrusts slow, now, secretly loving how needy it made Minho, who squirmed and whined, tears pooling in his eyes again. Chan inhaled sharply at the sight. "Look at you... You gonna cry, baby?"

Minho threw his head back with a sob, hips relentlessly moving down, and Chan let him, deciding that he very much liked the sight.

He finally gave in and slid a hand down to palm himself, groaning instantly. It wouldn't take him long at all to come watching Minho like this—and _hell_ , he wasn't even ashamed.

"Wait," Minho choked out, pouting and making grabby hands for Chan. "No."

" _No?_ " Chan reluctantly drew his hand away from his crotch, halting his thrusts and the dildo as well, to hear what Minho wanted to say.

"Help me up," Minho mumbled. Chan blinked a few times in shock, unsure of where Minho's sudden coherence came from, but gently removed the dildo and let Minho wrap around him as he pulled the younger up into his lap.

"What can I do for you, baby?" He pressed a kiss below Minho's ear, smiling at how Minho was shaking in his arms. He momentarily ignored the way one of Minho's thighs was pressing right against his bulge.

Minho didn't answer with words; instead he shoved Chan to his back, causing the elder to yelp in shock. "Min—" He groaned, words cut off instantly when Minho's hand tugged his sweatpants and boxers down just enough for his cock to spring out, the cold air suddenly enveloping it. "Babe," he laughed out, somewhere between shocked and overwhelmingly aroused. He whined quietly when Minho started to tug at his cock, staring down where he straddled Chan's thighs.

Chan fumbled around and reached for the dildo, holding it up with a cocked eyebrow. "You want me to fuck you like this?" he murmured, finally grasping at what Minho wanted. 

Minho nodded shyly. "Please, hyung."

"Okay, love, _shit_." Minho's hand moving on him was making it difficult for him to concentrate, but he somehow managed to make his boyfriend spread his thighs so he could press the dildo into him again.

If he thought he'd seen a pretty sight _before_...

This was unparalleled. He felt like he was frozen for a moment, back unmoving against the mattress as he gazed up at Minho, who had a knee on either side of him, riding the dildo with shaky thighs while he jerked Chan off with a shaky hand, lower lip between his teeth and eyes fluttered shut. He was absolutely _breathtaking_.

 _Jesus_. Chan couldn't even remember what their sex life was like before this moment.

"God, Minho," he moaned, watching as Minho did most of the work now, sinking down on the dildo and moving his hand across Chan's shaft in unison. "Baby— _fuck_. You're so perfect."

He tried to regain some of his bearings, gripping Minho's hip to stop his bouncing, then thrusted in the dildo himself and angled it like he had before. Minho downright _sobbed_ , eyes flying open, immediately putty in Chan's lap. Chan swallowed hard; between Minho's loud cries and his small hand rubbing across the head of Chan's cock, he was not going to last long at all.

But he couldn't be bothered to stop this time. Minho was so beautiful, so _good_ , and Chan was more than ready to witness him falling to pieces.

"Good boy," he choked out, suffocating in his own pleasure. He pressed the dildo up into Minho hard and watched in awe as his boyfriend's face scrunched up and head lolled to the side. _God_ , he was perfect.

"Come on, baby," he urged soothingly. "I know you're close, come on. My pretty baby, you're so good."

Minho moaned, tears leaking down his face as Chan moved his wrist as fast as he possibly could, his other hand reaching to wrap around himself when Minho's fell away from his cock. The younger was too gone to even touch him at this point, and somehow, that only brought Chan _closer_.

" _Channie_ ," Minho whined, hips weakly grinding down on the toy. His head fell, back, the sweetest whines echoing throughout the room. "Channie, please."

"You can come, darling, I've got you," Chan gritted out, trying not to buck into his own hand. He fucked Minho fast and hard with the dildo, breathing heavily in anticipation. "Come for me, baby, go ahead."

Minho sobbed loud, falling forward onto Chan's chest and biting down on his shoulder as he came hard across his torso, hips still stuttering against the toy. Chan groaned, cautiously pulling out the dildo and coming right after, both of them making a complete mess over his stomach.

He had never felt better in his life.

His arms instantly shot to wrap around Minho's shaking form. The younger's face was still buried in his neck, tiny whimpers tumbling from his lips as he slowly came back to his senses.

"There you go," Chan whispered, suddenly exhausted but so, _so_ blissed out. He never wanted to move from this spot, wanted more than anything to stay wrapped around Minho, even with the dirty mess leaking across his torso and making their skin stickier than it already was from sweat.

Normally, he would've been on his feet rushing to clean up by now, but now…

He wanted to stay here for eternity. He wanted to feel this close to Minho every second for the rest of his life.

"I love you," Minho finally managed, pulling his tear-striken face back to smile dazedly at Chan and kiss him. Chan smiled into the kiss, tightening his hold on Minho's waist with no plans of letting go.

"I love you," he replied between short kisses. "Do you want to clean up now?"

"Nope," Minho said plainly, moving to curl up right on top of the mess and nuzzle against Chan's neck.

"Agreed," Chan sighed, eyes fluttering shut.

After a few seconds, Minho spoke up again. "You know who else I love?"

Chan opened his eyes again, squinting down at his boyfriend. "Huh? Who?"

Minho tilted his head up with an evil grin. "Changbin."

Chan tipped his head back with a pained laugh. The last thing he wanted to think about during his and Minho's affectionate post-sex cuddling was _Changbin_ , but he couldn't deny that Minho had a point. They both giggled in unison, exhausted bodies intertwining more beautifully than they ever had before.

Thank god for the horrifically misplaced gifts that had landed them here. Maybe the universe had meant for that godforsaken neon pink dildo to end up in Minho's hands all along.

Maybe it was a miracle in disguise, a sign from above.

Or maybe not.

**❄ ❄ ❄**

Later that night, just after Minho had fallen asleep, Chan’s phone started to ring. He quickly sat up to answer it, not wanting to wake his boyfriend.

 _Seo Changbin_.

“What’s up?” he mumbled sleepily, figuring Changbin had left his headphones behind at the party or something.

“How was it?”

Chan sat up more. “Huh?”

“The dildo,” Changbin clarified, and he sounded a little too amused for Chan’s liking. “How was it?”

“Wha—” Chan’s ears started burning despite the fact that Changbin couldn’t see him. “I’m not disclosing the details of my sex life to you, Changbin. What the hell?”

He heard Changbin snicker. “So it worked, then?”

“What worked?”

Changbin laughed harder. “You’re welcome.”

“ _What?_ ” Chan ran a hand across his tired face. Then he froze, blinking rapidly as he heard the _beep_ signifying the end of the call. “Wait. _Wait._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! i'm not sure how close it was to what the prompter had in mind, but i had a lot of fun with this. don't forget to check out the rest of the minchan ficfest collection hehehe ♡︎
> 
> ★ nsfw twt: @[hanknowz](https://www.twitter.com/hanknowz)   
>  ★ sfw twt: @[leeknwoz](https://www.twitter.com/leeknwoz)   
>  ★ curiouscat: [hanknowz](https://curiouscat.qa/hanknowz)
> 
> **main pseud** : [liknow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liknow/pseuds/liknow)


End file.
